Family 'Bonding'
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: Madara -Tobi- comes to Itachi one day. Itachi's used to Madara coming to him, but he ISN'T used to THIS! Warnings: yaoi boyxboy love. No like, no read, no flames, no problem! RATED M FOR A REASON. /slight bondage, oral, rimming, 69, incest/ MadaIta! luv
1. Part 1

**Hey, everyone. I'm here with a one shot to present to you, and it is the fic that I've written for Kaline Reine. I promised a MadaIta, and here it is!**

WARNINGS: Please be aware that this fic contains yaoi and (technically) incest, as well as mild bondage and cursing. There are descriptive scenes of oral, 69, and gay sex in this fic. I have not written this to offend anyone, simply to fulfill a 'debt' and to express myself creatively. If I offend you with the content of this fic, I deeply apologize and hope you will not report me and get me kicked off this website.

Again, this story contains descriptive sexual situations. If this could possibly offend you, please turn back now and do not read this. I do not want to be flooded by reviews of offended yaoi-haters, as it does no good to my writing ability.

Oh, and there is a lot of Itachi-mind-wandering-drabbles happening in this, but please don't let them interfere with enjoying the smutty goodness of this story. I felt that what I put in was necessary to tell a story of Itachi's life. Albeit, a very scant story.

DISCLAIMER: Also be aware that I do not own the anime/manga **Naruto****, nor do I own the characters used in this fic: Madara and Itachi. This story is a work of pure fiction, of course, and I greatly appreciate Masashi Kishimoto for creating this wonderful anime that I have come to be quite the fan of.**

Last second addition: I apologize for any OOCness happening in this story, and I promise I tried to keep Itachi in character… Though I really have _**NO IDEA**_** how Madara acts. So I just kinda made him a sex-craving pervert that wanted to fuck his descendant! :3 gotta love me! Btw, there's this REALLY long fingering scene. Yeah. XD**

This one-shot bit is 4,443 words, all on its own. And there might even be a continuation, so, in short, this is going to be an extremely long fic, with or without a second bit.

WITHOUT any further adieu, I present to you…

_**Family Bonding**_**, a one-shot (maybe two-shot – as of yet to be decided) by the one and only,**

**~Innocent Sinner in Hell**

__________________________________________________________

I sat in my room, sharingan activated, as always. My eyes, my blood red eyes, flitted over the room, and I was well aware of everything inside and out of the room, in the general area of this small room. Said eyes narrowed as I felt the presence of my own flesh and blood enter my area of awareness. There was a knock on my door, and I stood up.

"Madara. What do you want?" My normally smooth voice was scratchy and the words growled out, simply from the fact that I'd just woke up. I heard Madara's voice through the wood of the door.

"I'm just coming to see one of my family, my clan. To see my descendant and bond with him. Is that such a bad thing?" I rolled my eyes, and opened my door. I glared at the elder Uchiha male, my face otherwise stoic and calm: the perfect mask with just enough hate and danger mixed with the calm. I stepped back a bit to let Madara in, albeit begrudgingly. Madara smirked and stepped in, taking off the stupid Tobi mask. I looked away, afraid of being captivated by his devilishly good looks. Madara may be an old bag, but he's still got the natural Uchiha good looks. And power.

That power was what made me attracted to my own flesh and blood. That power, which I craved so desperately, could only be found with those of my own bloodline… And for some reason, it was fitting. Only an Uchiha could understand another Uchiha. That was why I had bonded with Shisui so well. Shisui Uchiha… My best friend, who was dead. Along with all of my clan but Sasuke. And Sasuke strove to defeat me. Poor little Sasuke was on the same path to destruction that I had set out on. When I'd killed the clan, it had been on the orders of the Hokage and the Council of Elders. I'd done it with his Mangekyou sharingan, which I'd achieved… By killing my best friend, my kin, Shisui. I'd gained all his power, which had been greater than my own… And I obtained the Mangekyou powers.

"Why on Earth would you be concerned about bonding with me after all the times you've had a chance to." I stated plainly, not even acting remotely interested in the question. The old man smirked at me.

"Is it a crime? Since you are the heir to the Uchiha clan, it's only right to see that it's lead in the right direction this time." He waggled his eyebrows, and I simply ignored him, not fooled by his childish games. I knew what he was here for. Either sexual gratification or to taunt me about the sexual gratification I had given him in the past. Yes, there had been past… Encounters. Nothing serious. Just a blowjob here and there, a handjob or two tossed in…Yes, all child's play to me. I had given so much head in my lifetime; it was ridiculous to think that I had stayed a virgin… down there… for so long.

Yeah, I'd pretty much known that I was gay since I tried kissing Shisui about two years before I killed him. He was my best friend, and we'd only done it to experiment. It meant much more to me than to him. He'd discovered he was definitely straight… and I'd discovered I was definitely gay. So from a young age, I'd been kissing boys and touching them in most inappropriate ways. Of course, not just ANY boy could get anywhere near me. I am, after all, Itachi Uchiha. The eldest Uchiha brother… Of this generation, obviously, since there was my over-a-hundred-years-old relative standing in front of me. And that pulled me back to the room.

Madara had moved. He'd been leaning against the closed door, and I stood a few feet from him. Now, the older man was standing simply a few inches from me. I hated how I had to look up at him. It was as though every inch of height difference taunted me. I suddenly knew why Sasuke had such a grudge against me for being taller when he was younger. It just wasn't _fair._ I shook my head a bit, as my mind was wandering again. I looked up at Madara, and his devil's grin.

"So, 'Tachi, whatcha think we should do today? The usual? Or maybe spice it up a bit…" I hated it when he suggested we spice it up. Last time, he nearly had me bound and gagged, with my ass in the air for him to fuck. And then he'd made the mistake of looking into my eyes, which had had the Mangekyou sharingan swirling in the normally onyx depths. I shook my head again.

"Definitely not, Madara. Last time, you nearly fucked me, and I'm not willing to let that happen again." My face remained the calm mask, but inside I was actually debating whether or not to let him take control this time. I knew he would end up wanting to enact some sick fantasy of his, and I didn't want to be used by him like that. I didn't want to be some little fuck toy. And, though I hated to admit it, I didn't want the last shred of my innocence, the only remainder of my happy life of before, to be stolen from me, whether it actually WAS stolen or it was given, the former more likely. Madara sighed.

"Damn, I was looking forward to spanking you and playing with your ass with a dildo." I glared more harshly at him. He chuckled. "So, that'll be a blowjob, right?" I blinked, which he knew was my sign of saying yes. He smirked, and proceeded to pull of the black and red Akatsuki robe. He always did this. He claimed that he wanted to see my beautiful shape. I always rolled my eyes when I asked why he did this and received that answer.

His harsh hands tugged at my shirt, something he wouldn't normally remove. I let him pull it over my head, and I pulled his Akatsuki robe off. I looked down at the highly impressive bulge in his fairly loose-fitting pants. I dropped to my knees as he pulled my hair out of its ponytail. The hair-tie was discarded on the floor, and I didn't really care. Let Madara have his fun with my hair; any pain he caused felt good anyway. Damn me and my masochism, but it turned me on. I pulled his pants down his hips, looking up at him with the best bedroom eyes that he loved so much: all traces of sharingan gone from my eyes, the onyx depths shining with an elusive desire, and my thick black lashes framing my eyes. I moved my gaze down to his 9 inch cock, and smiled a bit. I'd always had this special ability, due to my strange lack of a gag reflex. I could take practically anything into my mouth. All other males I'd been with _adored_ getting head from me, almost as much as I loved _giving _it.

Madara stared down at me with hard, red eyes as I looked up at him. I took the base of his cock in my hand, circling it with just my index finger and thumb, barely able to, and I lifted his cock up so I could lick all the way up the underside. He shuddered at the teasing, and I lapped at his tip, which had started to leak a bit of precum. He licked his lips in delight as I took his tip in my mouth and sucked, my tongue swirling around the velvety soft skin of his cock. I lowered him head on his cock, forming a tight ring with my lips, and sucked him in as I went down on him. My cheeks weren't quite hollowing, however, and he expressed his distaste of that fact with a sharp tug forwards of my hair. He pulled my mouth down onto him, his tip sliding clean into my throat. I didn't gag, just relaxed my throat. I heard his pleased growl, and I felt him pull out. His hips jerked forward a moment later, and I let him fuck my mouth and throat. Each time he thrust into my mouth, his head slid into my throat. I shut my eyes, sucking harder and hollowing my cheeks to please him. It was always over faster when I did this, and that's exactly what I wanted: for this to be over as fast as possible.

Madara growled out his pleasure at my obvious submission, and he pulled my mouth away from his cock. I whined, only to make him think I was enjoying it more than I actually was. An Uchiha would never whine on accident. Only if there was an act behind the sound. He smirked, then pulled my to my feet by my hair.

"You've got quite a… problem there, 'Tachi. Wouldn't you like me to take care of it?" I glared at him, cursing the blush that crept up my neck to my cheeks. He smirked, chuckling a bit, and moved us to my bed. He laid me down, and I glared up and him all the while. He moved over my, and then he turned around, so his dick was in my face and mine was in his. He immediately started licking me, and I shut my eyes, returning the favor. My lips fitted themselves around his dick, and I grasped his hips in my hands, using them for leverage to bob my head on his cock. I felt him lifting my legs up, and I didn't complain. I'd never done 69, and I'd only seldom had this favor returned. Never by Madara before. I knew he was expecting more, immediately. I didn't pay the thought much mind, though. I was soon lost in the strangest yet best sensation I'd ever experienced. I felt Madara's tongue tracing over my hole. I shuddered and moaned softly around his cock, and his breath fell hotly against my entrance. I wrapped my legs loosely around his body under his arms, and tightened my grip on his hips. I sucked with more fervor, the pleasure I was receiving from his tongue making me a much more willing and active participant in this act.

His tongue was outside, licking, at one moment. The next, it was inside, slowly and leisurely sliding in and out of my virgin entrance. I'd never imagined anything could possibly feel so good. I moaned, louder than before, though it was muted due to the cock that was in my mouth. Madara thrust his hips down into my mouth, and I opened my eyes to see his balls. I reached up and teased them with my hand, cradling them and squeezing in a non-painful way. He groaned, and I felt his cock jump and pulsate against my tongue. I sucked harder, furrowing my brows to do so. I felt his tongue speeding up, and his hand pumping my cock. I moaned once again around his cock, then I started humming, moaning, and whimpering around his cock. Every sound I made, he seemed to jump out of his skin and buck erratically into my mouth. I felt my climax coming so fast, and his hand sped up, and suddenly it was all too much, and I thrust back into his tongue, moaning loudly as I came into his hand, some landing on his chest. He smirked, pulling back as I came, and continued thrusting into my mouth. Not long after me, he groaned and came into my mouth. I swallowed every drop, where as I would normally spit out the semen. Madara smirked and pulled away from my mouth, and I closed my eyes for one moment.

I reopened them and, in that instant, everything had changed.

Madara, using his super-human speed, had handcuffed my hands to each side of the bed. I cursed, realizing he'd done it so he'd be able to chain me to the bed, finally be able to fuck me. I glared cruelly at him, but I was so afraid of what my ancestor would do to me. Kami only knew the medieval things he could do to me. He could even use the Mangekyou to torture me in my own mind, using pleasure instead of pain, though one could easily merge with the other in my body. I shut my eyes at that realization, shuddering a bit.

"Madara, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, calmly, though I was anything but. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smirking as he tied my ankles together, and my eyes widened as he flipped my over on my back. I felt his finger slide inside me, and I gasped, shocked. I shut my eyes again, and tensed every muscle in my body that I could. Madara growled, and I looked back at him, glaring. "You pervert. I can't believe you're going to fuck your own flesh and blood, you're going to rob me of my virginity." He stared at my words, then a demented smirk split across his lips.

"Hmm, Ita-kun's a virgin, eh? That makes this all the more interesting. I get to feel just how _tight_ little _virgin_ 'Tachi is." I stared at him, and turned my head away when I felt actual tears stinging my eyes. His words burned in my ears, and his taunts of my virginity made this so much more agonizing. I was going to lose my fucking virginity to this asshole, and he was going to taunt me for it. I bit my lip and resigned myself to the cruel truth of this.

"Madara, could you at least not taunt me." My voice was dead as the words slipped from my lips. Madara's fingered curled inside me, and I let out a shocked cry of pleasure. Stars burst into my vision repeatedly as he struck this spot inside me with his finger in the same fashion. I shut my eyes, moaning softly despite myself. Madara chuckled, then turned my face to his, his grip on my chin.

"You won't speak to me with that deadness in your voice. I'm your elder, so you best respect that. I can do things you've only dreamed of. And I will not tolerate you giving up that easily. Besides… you won't just be losing your virginity. You're going to love every single slow, tortured moment of it." Madara's words were burning, a fire of lust and passion, desire and a strange tinge of affection.

I had no delusions that my ancestor loved me. He was over a hundred years older than me, and he'd probably loved someone in his own time. I knew I was just a toy, a decent choice to relieve his sexual tension on. I had never day-dreamed of a world where Madara loved me, because it was just not possible.

Affection, however, was certainly a possibility on the horizon, and the small amount of affection in his voice had my skin tingling with a strange fire. I never knew that being cared for could be so…amazing. I knew there was no replacing the love that my own brother had once given me, but Madara could certainly help me relive the happier times of my life.

And with that, I pressed my hips back into Madara's ever-intruding finger, which slid in and out of me with ease, given the liberal amount of lube he'd applied to his fingers. I gasped as another finger of his was pushed into my tight opening, and licked my lips. I was already left wanting something much bigger inside me.

I'd never considered myself a submissive until this night. I was definitely a dominant person. My personality was highly dominating, and I hungered for power. But Madara was pulling this all new character out of me, and I somehow loved every minute of it. Maybe this was the side of me that always wanted to have someone else proving their power to me without needing me to prove it back. This side of me that begged for someone to show me submission, for someone to make me submit to them. I'd never known this side of me existed, but I wasn't going to question it. My mind was being clouded by the pleasure Madara's fingers were giving me. I shut my eyes and moaned, encouraging him as he pressed a third finger inside. It was a little uncomfortable, but nothing worth fretting over.

Madara smirked at me, then murmured, "How'd 'Tachi-kun like to be on top, hmm?" I looked at him, panting softly, and my eyes questioned him. He chuckled, revising his earlier words: "How'd you like to ride me, 'Tachi?" I shuddered at the thought and shut my eyes. He laughed again, and curled his fingers inside my again, still fucking my hole with his fingers. Each time the tips stabbed against my sweet spot, I pushed back, moaning.

"Fuck, yes… Madaraaa… I'll… Ride you—!!" My words were cut off by a very heated moan. His teeth were sinking into the sensitive flesh of the back of my neck, and I shuddered. He was marking me as his, leaving his mark. I couldn't believe how much it turned me on. He pulled back after a moment, then he released my ankles. He moved up and unlocked the handcuffs. Then he pulled me over to him, and I looked at him. He smirked at the obvious lust in my eyes.

"You have to do all the work, 'Tachi-kun." I nodded, and grabbed the small bottle of lubrication from his hands. I poured a moderate amount of it into my hand, then closed the bottle. I coated his cock with the slick substance, then I turned and moved into his lap, so my back was against his chest.

"Madara… Will we ever do this again?" I had to know if this was only a one time thing. I felt him nod, and I felt a small smile creep across my lips before I had a chance to stop it. Then I murmured, "Next time, can we do it different?" He nodded again. I raised my hand behind me to tangle in his hair, turning my head back. "Kiss me, Madara-sama…" He licked his lips, then kissed me.

I felt like his lips on mine had sparked a fire inside my body. Every nerve was tingling with this new flame, and I opened my mouth to him when he traced my lips with his tongue. His tongue slid into my mouth, and I quickly responded with my own tongue, battling with his and sliding sensually over his all at once. He'd told me many times that I had a very talented tongue... I opened my eyes slightly to see the other man's own red eyes staring down at me. I blushed and moaned softly, shutting my eyes again and engaging my superior's own talented tongue in another battle. After a moment, I pulled back from loss of air. He smirked, then rocked his hips up into mine meaningfully. I nodded, and licked my lips. I pushed up onto my knees, and I felt him position his cock below my ass. I closed my eyes. And I slowly lowered myself onto his tip. I waited for a moment, realizing that he was quite thick, and that wasn't the best decision for a virgin, but it was too late to stop. I wanted this too much to stop.

I stole a quick breath, then slowly dropped down onto his cock. I arched my back against the feeling of being filled so much that it almost ached inside. My head fell back on Madara's shoulder, and he stroked my hair soothingly, muttering words of praise for 'how well you're taking my cock', and '_Kami _you are SO tight', and '_Fuck_, how I just wants to pound you into the mattress until you scream, but I can't because it would hurt you'. I sighed softly, contently. His cock pulsed inside me, and I loved the subtle feeling of our heartbeats matching. I whispered, "Bite me, Madara-sama…" I was beginning to take too well to my submissive position; calling him Madara-sama was only something a subordinate would do. But he did as I asked, strangely enough, and I marveled at the painfully pleasuring feel of his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of my shoulder. I whined softly, though there was no act to follow this time. I really felt so submissive for this man below me. I loved the way he filled me. It felt so… right.

I whimpered as he pressed his hips up into mine, signaling me to get moving, and soon. I nodded, and instead of lifting my hips, I grinded them back into his, rocking backwards onto him. I rocked my hips forward and backward, loving the small friction I got from just this. It felt so _good._ I was climbing higher on my mountain, my lower stomach tightening more with every movement we made. He rocked his hips up when I rocked back, and I smiled a bit, though my lips parted so I could breathe and it ruined the image a bit.

"Madara-sama… Hold me… Help me…" I panted the words out, and he encircled my waist with his hands. I leaned forwards a bit, whimpering softly as he brushed my sweet spot. I looked back at him, and expected a smirk. What I got was a slightly panting Madara, who looked at me with eyes filled with lust, desire, passion, and the affection I'd earlier sensed in his voice. I smiled back shyly at him, and I started to lift up on him a bit, then I pushed back down, and his cock pressed harder against that spot. I moved so I was leaning back against him, and I lifted up off him, higher. I dropped down, and almost screamed in an almost painfully good pleasure. I had slammed his cock into my sweet spot, so hard I saw black around the edges of my vision. I felt Madara's smirk against my shoulder, and he sucked softly on the skin below my jaw as I slowly moved myself up and down on him, repeating my earlier action (although not quite as hard, for fear of blacking out from the intense pleasure).

It didn't take long for Madara's animalistic needs to kick in, and he pushed our bodies forward, so I was on my hands and knees. He didn't start thrusting into me, though. No, he made me lay on the bed on my stomach, then he pulled one leg up so it was on his shoulder, forcing me to roll sideways. He straddled my leg sort of awkwardly, but when I felt him pull out and thrust in, this became my new favorite position, even if it was only the second one I'd ever tried. He was hitting my prostate with every thrust, and, _Kami_, it was all so good and hot and sweaty… Then Madara leaned down, making me bend my knee, and whispered in my ear.

"Do you like this, Itachi? I know you do, you don't even have to answer me. I know you love having my cock rammed up your tight little ass." At those words, I moaned. He was dirty talking to me, and fuck if it didn't make me more hot and bothered. "You love the feeling of me thrusting in and out of your hot, snug passage. Just like you loved having my cock in your mouth. And you loved having my tongue in that ass." I whined, desperate for release.

"Pleeeaase, Madara-samaaa, make me cuuum…!" I drew out a few words, making the desperation seem more apparent to him. He looked into my eyes, and I pleaded with him there too. His lips met mine, and I submitted to his tongue, his teeth, his lips, and his cock all at once. I was like his personal slave, and, Kami, if that didn't turn me on, nothing would. I felt his thrusts speed up to an almost erratic pace, and I moaned as he pulled away from my mouth. His hand found my cock, which dripped precum from how turned on I was, and he pumped me in time with his thrusts so I was trying to buck back against his cock then up into his hand. It all happened surprisingly fast after that, and just a few minutes passed before his name fell from my lips in the form of a scream and I came, coating his hand in my seed once again.

After just a few more thrusts, Madara came inside me, groaning out his release. I let him buck into me a bit, but it's not like I could do anything to stop him, even if I wanted to. I was utterly spent. My body was exhausted, and my mind was a little fuzzy around the edges from the thorough fucking I'd just been awarded.

As he pulled out, I whimpered, missing the full feeling. He smirked, and murmured in my ear, "Another time, 'Tachi. Maybe another time I'll stay inside and sleep with you. But today, I have business." How this man had fucked me so meticulously, and yet still had the energy to walk around and 'take care of business,' was beyond my comprehension. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, and murmured, "Hope your first time was fun. And I hope you're up for round two later tonight." At that, I whined, exhaustedly. I knew I'd be sleeping if he came back later, but I knew he'd wake me up. And I'd enjoy every moment of what that little midnight visit would entail. But until then, I was just too mentally and physically exhausted to stay awake.

"Mad'ra… Arigatou… Oiishi(1)…" Madara smirked a bit.

"You should probably get some sleep, 'Tachi." I nodded groggily, and closed my eyes. "Yes, sleep. But I'll be back for more later."

My thoughts had changed drastically about Madara. There was a small possibility that I might even love him, like I'd loved my brother… Or even more. My drowsy mind wasn't up to comprehending this quite yet, though. I just needed sleep.

I heard the rustle of clothes, and just after he left my room, I gave up the ghost and fell asleep. Whether this hour of 'family bonding,' would be repeated would remain to be seen.

__________________________________________________________

**(1) for those who don't know Oiishi is a Japanese equivalent of yummy! So Itachi's good and drunk on Madara's cum! –XD- that's why he's saying yummy.**

**Oh goodness. I feel like I've just committed a sin. I've never been so… in love with a fic I've written before. I feel like this is the start of a new leaf for me… The leaf of writing amazing one-shots full of hot and sweaty, DESCRIPTIVE sex.**

**Kaline Reine: OMG please please please please please PLEASE love this story!!! I put SO much into it, including all my sleep deprivation. And I tried to change the words around so I wasn't using everything twice. Oh my, please tell me you like it!!! –begging- XD I need your approval for this!**


	2. Letter to Reviewers

**Hey guys, I just wanted you to know that a second part is on the way, finally! It's in the works, and I'll be working on it for every sleep deprived moment I have.**

**As for this... Well, I just wanted to take the time to thank all of my reviewers; all 23 of you. After reading all of them, and reading this fic, I have... Regained my muse. I have the ability to write again. I haven't been really writing for months: since around July of 2010. It's been killing me, honestly. But there wasn't a word I could write that I didn't criticize myself for. Everything was wrong. And now I have a world of right again.**

**Thank you.**

**Anyway, so... Expect this new chappie to be out... in (at the VERY latest) a month. I'll TRY to get it in by the end of this coming week. But honestly, I have Civics and midterms to worry about.**

**Thanks for being so patient guys, and I'mma try to make this wait well worth it!**

**Innocent Sinner in Hell**


End file.
